Horrific 'Blurryface' Alien Attack
A family of three in Vihti, Finland endured one of the most horrific alien encounters that I have come across in my research. I warn you, this story gets seriously messed up and so please skip this one if you are faint of heart. The Incident The main witness was watching television with his wife and daughter at nine o’clock at night on the 30th of September 2018 when the TV and his computer suddenly shut off. Although the lights in the house were still on, the environment both outdoors and indoors became completely silent. The witness went to the kitchen window to look at what was going on and was confronted by a ‘t''otally black''’ car-sized object emitting flashing red and blue lights. Suddenly, his wife was at the door with two entities that he described as ‘''black man-sized things''’ with blurry faces and clad in black overalls. The witness yelled at the beings and ordered them to leave and told her wife to ‘''run upstairs to get our daughter tosafety''’, but she didn’t move. The ostensibly alien beings then invaded the main room of the house, and when the witness tried to run ‘''they launched some magnetic beam and my legs stopped moving totally and I fell down''’. They stood beside the panicking man and put a metallic cage-like apparatus around his head, which started to flash bright white light and wracked the witness with agony. The ultraviolent ultraterrestrials beat the family’s dogs and had seemingly mind-controlled the witness’s wife – seeing as she simply told him to shut up and that he ‘''had no reason to cry''’ even when he was crying out in pain. She also had ‘''black/red rings''’ around her eyes and was described as moving strangely. When the witness regained consciousness, one of the aliens forced him to walk upstairs to his bedroom, in which one of the beings commanded him to masturbate, but he couldn’t for obvious reasons. The entity then walked him to his daughter’s room, where the other alien was stood. His wife and daughter were both naked and lying in bed in a ‘''bridge-like posture''’. Their eyes were abnormally rounded and had the same black-red rings around them as the witness had seen earlier. The witness keeps saying that the victims of the mind-control talked in a ‘''dull''’ manner, and I am speculating that this likely means that they seemed to be emotionless, but it is hard to tell on the grounds that English is not the witness’s first language. He desperately cried to them to tell them to run, but his wife simply told him that he should ‘''do what I was told to''’ and treated him as if he was crazy. He would obviously still not masturbate, and so the aliens took him back to he and his wife’s bedroom where they inserted a nondescript apparatus into his anus, prompting him to pass out once again. He awoke to see that the aliens now had ‘''human-like faces''’ and began to brutally beat him. They apparently stabbed him in the leg with a knife, and his nose was broken. One of the (presumably two, judging by the use of words like ‘other’) aliens took him to the bathroom, in which he could see that he was naked and ‘''bleeding all over''’ in the reflection. The aliens told him that they needed/had already taken his sperm for use in laboratory tests and attempts to cultivate his offspring. He was, understandably, terrified. After they had told him their plan, they used something that he described as a ‘''stone-like object''’ to fix all of the damages that they had inflicted on the house. It took him a couple of months to remember this horrific event, but his family still ‘''doesn’t remember anything about this''’. Analysis Now – what can we glean from this traumatic tale? It is entirely possible that the man simply had a psychotic break and hallucinated the ultraviolent events, especially since none of the other family members remember what went on. However, a good point of interest would be the stone-like object that the intruders used to undo the damage they had done – It reminds me of the ancient Celtic ‘Adder Stones’ which were said to be able to help someone see through fairy charms and resist evil magic, as well as – interestingly – cure optical conditions, perhaps linked to the bizarre eye-rings seen in the mind-controlled family. They would usually resemble stones with holes through their middles. Source https://www.phantomsandmonsters.com/2018/12/horrific-humanoid-encounter.html Category:Case Files Category:Sexuality Category:Ufology Category:Blurry Beings Category:Mind-Control Category:Low credibility Category:Phantom Vehicles Category:Black Cars